Narupoke
by Fantasyland
Summary: Most of the rookie nine plus teams sand and Guy get turned into Pokemon! Which Pokemon will they become? What will become of them? I'm srry if your favorite charater isn't in here. I'M WORKING ON NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTERS SO BE ON THE LOOKOUT!


Fantasyland- Hello everyone. I have been thinking about this story for a while now and I think it's finally time that I get this on the internet.

Naruto- Believe it! She's been thinking about this for about two months now and finally she's come up with a good storyline!

Neji- This time you had better finish the story Fantasy.

Fantasyland-(in annoyed tone) I will finish this story thank you very much. (normal) Anyways, have a good time reading!(pause) Oh and I don't own anything.

Narupoke

Chapter 1: Where Am I? What happened?

"Uhh my head," said a lavender eyed girl, drowsily waking up. 'What a dream that was.' she thought. As she tried to get her head to stop spinning, she had looked down at herself. "Huh?" she saw brown fur where light skin should have been. She looked over her shoulder and saw a poufy light brown tail. She then looked at where her hands should have been. "Eh?!" she freaked out when she saw that she had paws with little pink pads. She looked past her hands and saw two things that freaked her out the most. "Eeeck!!" she had a little brown furry belly and two big and long brown fuzzy feet. She looked even past those to see that she was standing on the bare and leafy ground. Her head was feeling better now so she looked at her surroundings. She was standing inside of a tree hole! "I've got to get out of here!" she screamed and hopped out of the hole.

It wasn't long before her big feet tripped over a root. "Eek!" She landed in a puddle of water. When she saw her reflection she screamed into the sky, breaking the morning peace. She was a bunny.

"Hey! Stop the yelling out there! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" yelled an owl. The owl opened its eyes and looked at the bunny. "Oh well what do we have here? A Buneary slinking around in the middle of nowhere?" said the owl. Hinata had noticed a very familiar tone in the voice that had just spoke.

"Neji, is that you?" asked Hinata. The owl looked at her with a new eye.

"Yes, yes it is," said Neji calmly. "Tell me, have you noticed?" Hinata nodded twice.

"Yes I have noticed that we are animals now," said Hinata. Neji tilted his head to the left.

"Not only that but a different species of animals called Pokemon,"

"What?" asked Hinata. Neji tilted his head to the right.

"Pokemon. That's what we are right now. I am a Noctowl and your, as I said before, a Buneary. We are in a forest named Camge Forest. That's all that I know in one setting but I do remember how we got here. Do you remember last night?" Hinata thought of this for a moment.

"Oh yeah didn't it go like this?" she began to tell the story of last night.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a calm night at the Hyuuga Compound. The nights breeze was warm, the sky was filled with stars and even the moon was out. A few clouds floated over the moon every now and then. Inside of this home were two young adults, sleeping threw this beautiful night._

_In this time, though, one of the young adults woke up from a terrible nightmare and walked outside to feel the warm nights breeze. She had heard a dreadful hooting coming from the other young adults room just upstairs. She ran, more like hopped, upstairs._

_When she had gotten to the room she saw a terrifying owlish figure. She hopped to the room with caution and saw a weird looking owl where the other adult should have been._

"_N-Neji?" she asked with a shaking voice. She carefully opened the sliding door. "N-Ne-Neji…? A-are you there?" she asked with a terrified voice. She took one step in. "N-Neji? Is that you?" she heard a low type of gargled hoot. She took another step in and saw a pile feathers breathing in and out strangely. The girl took one step backwards, afraid of what she was seeing. The wooden floor made a creaking sound._

"_IIIEEEEEEECK!" screeched the bird._

"_AAAAAHHHH!" The girl tripped over her own feet and hopped as fast as she could out of her home with the bird screeching behind her._

_Flashback over_

* * *

"Yep that's how it went," said Neji. "I have different version of that though. Can I?" asked Neji turning his head the other way.

"Sure,"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Ugh, what a dream," whispered Neji. "Huh, what to me?" he looked down at himself and saw feathers, two wings and a tail. "What the heck happened to me!?" he screeched._

_He began to fly around his room in a frenzied manner. He hooted and screeched while wildly flapping his wings making him lose some his feathers. Soon enough he was so frenzied enough to started crashing into the walls._

_After the frenzy, he fell to the floor trying to catch his breath. He heard someone open up his door a little bit. He was very afraid that who ever it was was going to see him and try to kill him._

"_N-Neji?" said a soft and frightened voice. Neji couldn't hear the small voice. He was breathing so sharply he could hear much. The voice sounded again, this time a little bit louder yet even more frightened. "N-Ne-Neji…? A-Are you there?" he could hear the sweet little voice this time. He was so _

_much within his own mind asking the same question over and over that didn't even recognize the noise that her foot made on the wooden floor._

'_What will I do? What will I do?' he repeated in his mind. Neji could feel the presence of her without looking. The voice sounded again. He took deep and ragged breaths. He knew what he was going to do._

"_N-Neji? Is that you?" she asked. He took a few more breaths and then turned around, flew up into the air and then shrieked like he had never shrieked before._

"_IIIIIEEEEEEEEEECK!!" he scared the creature so badly that it fell backwards and hopped for its life. He started to chase it but he wanted to know what he looked like so he flew away to find a lake._

_Flashback over_

* * *

"That's what happened in my perspective," said Neji turning his head the other way again.

"Oh, well if this happened to us then I think this would have happened to a few others." Said Hinata.

"I agree fully. There are probably others out here that we need to find."

"But how do we go about doing that Neji?"

"Well, I think that we have to…"

"IIIEEEEEEEEEECK!!" screeched a bird. Neji and Hinata looked up towards the sky in surprise.

"What the heck was that?!" said Neji. Hinata looked at him with big and scared eyes.

"I don't know," Neji looked at her with an alarmed look in his eyes.

"Get onto my back and I'll fly us up to the top of this tree." Hinata did as she was told and hopped onto Nejis back.

* * *

Fantasy- Hm, how to rap this up…

Naruto- I'll do that for you. If you enjoyed this first chapter, then please review.

Hinata-Hey Fantasy, why do I have to be a Buneary?

Neji- Yeah and why do I have to be a Noctowl?

Fantasy- Hinata, you're a Buneary because you are shy, strong, reliable and have very strong senses. Neji, you are a Noctowl because, one, you wield the Byakugan with a prefect touch and, two, you are mysterious and strong.

Neji & Hinata- Oh, well that makes sense.

Fantasy- Glad you agree with me. As Naruto said for me(thank you Naruto) plaese review.


End file.
